Yang Xiao Long
'Yang Xiao Long '''is one of the main characters in RWBY. She made her appearance on June 1st at A-Kon in Dallas, in the "Yellow" trailer, in which she interrogates Junior for information, and later fights him and his henchmen at his club.Facebook Appearance Yang appears as a young girl, wearing yellow, brown, orange, and black. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a fire. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons on the sides. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appears on this banner, only golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white assymetrical skirt. She wears an orange circle scarf (no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernable jewelry. She wears brown, mid-calf, platform boots that look like leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a grey bandanna looking object wrapped around the top of her right boot (reader's point of view.) She also has on fingerless black gloves. Her weapons, which look like two yellow mecha gloves with a black design, go over these gloves. Her hair flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out. She has a pale complexion with Lilac eyes. Her hair seems to burst aflame and her eyes turn red the longer she fights. While on her motorcycle, she wears yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her crest in black. Abilities Yang's fighting style is more of a drastic turn compared to Ruby, Weiss, and Blake who each uses a blade of sorts. Yang fights using a pair of gauntlets/braces that can retract into wristlets or expand into gauntlets. Her way of fighting is similar to a class called Fighter or Monk as she uses various kicks and punches along with a few toses. If anything her fighting style is a form of Boxing given her footwork or Mixed Martial arts (MMA). Along with this, Yang seems to be the strongest physically out of the group. This is seen on numerous occasions throughout, from Junior flying several feet away(and breaking through a glass structure) due to the impact of Yang's punch, to her causing a ripple in the ground which subsequently knocked the surrounding opponents off their feet. The gauntlets have barrels implanted inside that uses bullets, and when triggered, causes flames to erupt from the gauntlets to deal more damage. Her punches can shoot fireballs(due to the gauntlets) towards enemies at a distance, or simply explode in her foes' faces. Yang is also quite agile, and quick on her feet, swfitly blocking and dodging attacks while moving from place to place without lag. She can also use the momentum from the shots to propel herself in battle, much like how Ruby fights with the Crescent Rose. As she fights, the fire extends to her hair and her eyes turn red. The cause of this is unknown but it is possible that her emotions trigger this "Wreathed in Flames" state as seen towards the end when she was angered over the fact that several locks were pulled out by Junior. Her entire hair glowed white. She seems to be able to natrually summon fire around her as well. This is most notable when she prepares to attack Junior again, she lets out a burst of fire energy. Trivia *Yang (阳) is the Chinese character for sun and/or light, Xiao (小) is the character for small, and Long (龙) is the character for dragon. *It is suspected that Yellow's fairy tale allusion will be "Sleeping Beauty", with both the lines in "Red like Roses" that relates to her ''(Yellow beauty burns gold), and the title including the word beauty. *There are also allusions to the fairy tale "Goldilocks". *Further speculations of the Yellow Trailer surroundings may indicate more to the idea that Yang's fairy tale allusion is "Cinderella." **Cinderella rides a pumpkin carriage to a ball she is not allowed to attend. Yang rides an ORANGE motorbike to a club she is too young for. **Cinderella was to find her Prince Charming. Yang instead finds Junior for information of someone she's looking for. **Cinderella has the step sisters which stop her from attending her ball. Yang is confronted by two twin sisters at the club. **Cinderella's name is well known as a joke by her stepmother and stepsisters, revealing her real name as Ella, while adding "cinder" for the chores she's done when she's covered in them. Yang's hair blazes in battle, partially hinting the "cinder" effect. **Cinderella has a glass slipper and leaves that behind for her prince. Yang breaks glass and leaves them flying everywhere in the club. *Yang's weapons bear an uncanny resemblence to the gauntlets of Ieyasu Tokugawa from Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes. *It has been speculated by fans, that Yang and Ruby may be sisters, due to Yang calling Ruby, "sis." However, this is merely Yang's form of speech, just how many people call each other "bro" or "sis", especially in some Asian cultures. Monty himself has stated that neither of the girls are blood-related. *In the "Yellow" trailer, you can see the girl yang is asking about is black. It is not known why she wants to find her. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Team RWBY